


the choirs in my head sang no

by rokkuhato



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Banter, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24587146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rokkuhato/pseuds/rokkuhato
Summary: Yuffie’s features soured, “You’ve been punching a hole through that sack bag. You’re upset. Aerith’s upset— wait a minute. Did you fight with your girlfriend?”Tifa gawks, her eyes widening a fraction, “She’s not my girlfriend!”Or the one where Aerith's got a crush, Tifa's oblivious and Yuffie is their exasperated sassy daughter.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 13
Kudos: 305





	the choirs in my head sang no

**Author's Note:**

> You know this has been sitting in my phone notes for three months now and this was entirely written on phone. This was supposed to be a simple 1k words about the dynamic of this trio because I can't wait for them in the remake but oops my hands slipped and I didn't know it was almost in 6k. Anyway... shrug. This is unbeta'd so mistakes are mine so sorry for the excessive commas HA!

“Why am I... even doing... this with you?”

Tifa’s eyes trailed on Yuffie’s awkward form, she was flat on her back with her arms sprawled out against the matted surface of the ring and she almost felt guilty for dragging the younger girl to come with her, the gym she found just last night when she was aimlessly wandering around to familiarize herself in the town they’re staying at. It wasn’t crowded, much to Tifa’s preference, and some of the patrons had resulted to watching the pair, some are not even sparing them a second glance. It reminded her a little of the one back at Wall Market. Small and intimate so it feels a little bit like a piece of home. Yuffie’s too dramatic grunt made Tifa’s attention snap back to her, she looked like she was making a snow angel (sans the snow obviously) and she couldn’t help but crack a smile as she wipes a sweat on her brow, “Because sparring helps build stamina and learning a bit of hand to hand combat could actually help you especially if an enemy caught you off guard without your weapon.”

“Okay one, that was rhetorical,” Yuffie shots her a glare, still catching her breath, “And two maybe I could just, you know, summon a _dragon_ or the ice queen herself if I ever find myself in those kind of situations.”

Tifa rolled her eyes, “That’s a huge waste of mana. We have to reserve those to actually make it count and learning a little hand to hand combat wouldn't hurt. Plus saving mana could help you in dire situations, like healing yourself for example.”

“What’s the point? We have Aerith for that.”

Tifa runs an exasperated palm across her face, “We can’t always rely on Aerith for that, okay? She gets tired too. We have to help her somehow and sometimes we have to do it ourselves. Now up you go, kid.”

Yuffie begrudgingly took the offered hand to pull herself up despite the protesting muscles, “Oh, so _that’s_ what this is about huh?” The younger girl drawled, a smirk painting her lips.

Tifa frowned and cocked her head to the side, “Huh?“

Yuffie continued staring and when she realized Tifa was being serious, her smirk dropped long enough for her to roll her eyes, “Whatever. Let’s just get this over with. I’m starving.”

Tifa brought her hands to her face, forming a fist, “Okay, but try not to fall on your ass this time.”

Yuffie scoffed, her voice dripping into a sarcastic drawl, “Oh, I’m sorry I’m not living up to the expectations, _Sensei._ It’s almost like you’ve been doing this your whole life while I was just dragged out of bed this morning and forced to do this for the first time.”

“You know that’s a little dramatic even for you.” Tifa snorted, shaking her head to rid the few beads of sweat on her forehead, “I didn’t drag you. A little nudging, maybe, but dragging? Nope. You came here on your own free will because you secretly enjoy my company.”

“Keep talking like that and _you’re_ gonna end up flat on your ass.”

Tifa wheezed a breathless laugh, “Okay, kid, that’s the spirit. Now less wasting breaths and more punching.”

Yuffie huffs out a groan before lunging forward.

* * *

Tifa bounced up the steps of the stairs, taking two at a time and not even bothering to knock as she shouldered her way to their shared room, “Hey Yuffie—“

But the words immediately died in her throat upon seeing the sight before her. Cloud was sitting atop a bed— _Aerith’s_ bed, to be specific, with the said woman beside her giggling uncontrollably. She was leaning her face on his shoulder while his cheeks were tinged pink and something within Tifa’s chest stirred violently. It felt like she’d walked in on something private. Something she shouldn’t be a part of and the thought was enough to produce an unpleasant churn in her stomach as her grip tightened on the doorknob.

“Hey, Tifa.” It was Cloud who broke the silence and Tifa couldn’t even find it in herself to look at him so her eyes landed on Aerith instead—which was worse because she’s still trying to tame her little chortles, like suddenly Cloud’s the most renowned comedian of all.

“I’m looking for Yuffie.” Tifa says, finally letting her eyes flit towards the blonde.

Cloud’s face morphed into a confused frown, “She’s not here.”

“I can _see_ that.” Tifa held back the snide remark threatening to spill past her lips, “I’ll just leave you two with... whatever you were doing.”

“Oh, Tifa you don’t have to leave. Cloud was just telling me this funny story. You have to hear this, come on!” Aerith tugged at the blonde’s sleeves.

Tifa’s scowl deepened, struggling to keep her tone neutral when it came out way harsher than she intended to, “No, I _don’t_ really have to. I need to find Yuffie.”

Aerith seemed to sense the sour mood beneath the voice as her smile dropped almost immediately. She dislodged herself from Cloud, sliding off the bed to slip on her discarded boots on the floor, “Is there something wrong? I can help you find her.”

“It’s fine, I’ll look for her myself. Sorry for bothering you.” _Why was I even apologizing? This is my room too. Our room. Why was Cloud even here?_ All thoughts whirled inside her head but decided she doesn’t really want an answer to that last question.

Aerith’s face etched in concern as she steps forward to bridge the gap, palms stretching to grasp her arm, “Oh no, you weren’t—“

Tifa jerks her hand back harshly, “I got it, okay?” And slams the door behind her before she could get another word.

She clenched her fists against her sides to stop it from trembling and counts one, two, _three_ to chase her breathing back. She trudges down the hallway, pushing back the sound of Aerith’s laughter in the depths of her mind.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_

* * *

Turns out she doesn’t need to look for Yuffie because the younger girl was the one who actually found her.

“Woah, what did that punching bag ever do to you?”

Tifa’s fist stilled against the sticky leather for a second, taking solace in the feel of her arms burning as she delivered another blow, “If you’re so worried about it why don’t you take its spot?”

“Yeah, no, we’re not doing that. I just came here because Aerith told me you were looking for me and she seemed upset.”

Tifa swallowed the lump in her throat, choosing to ignore the last bit, “Yeah, where were you? I was looking for you all day.”

Yuffie cups a hand around her mouth, her voice dropping into a playful stage-whisper, “A ninja once took an oath to never divulge her secrets. Especially if that secret involves hiding away to avoid a possible sparring with a certain martial artist.”

Tifa’s jaw dropped incredulously, “You really disappeared all day just to avoid sparring with me? You are a terrible _ninja_ Yuffie Kisaragi. You don’t deserve the title.”

“Keep mocking I’m not ashamed. My whole body hurts I barely got out of bed this morning. I had to ask for one of Aerith’s potion which tasted _suck_ , by the way.” Yuffie crossed her arms, nodding at one of the guys whom she’d recognized from yesterday as she settled on a wooden stool, “So, what’s up?”

Tifa furrowed her brows opting for nonchalance, “Nothing.”

Yuffie’s features soured, “You’ve been punching a hole through that sack bag. You’re upset. Aerith’s upset— wait a minute. Did you fight with your _girlfriend?_ ”

_Say what now?_

Tifa gawks, her eyes widening a fraction, “She’s _not_ my girlfriend!”

“So you’ve strenuously denied.” Yuffie deadpans not the least bit amused, “But she is the reason for this whole hulking out thing?” The younger girl says with a vague flourish of her hand.

“Yes and... no?” Tifa waves her off, “It doesn’t matter. I just got annoyed.”

“With what?”

Aerith’s laughing face filtered her mind for a moment. What was she supposed to say? She got annoyed because Aerith was laughing with Cloud? Thinking about it was one thing, admitting it out loud sounds, well, pretty dumb so she dodges the subject altogether, “It’s nothing, really. Just drop it.”

Yuffie narrowed her eyes suspiciously before heaving a sigh as if to say _whatever_ , “Fine, but we gotta head back. I’m starving.”

“Since when are you not hungry?” Tifa mumbled under her breath but grabs her bag along the way as she followed Yuffie towards the exit.

* * *

Turns out avoiding a person is a lot harder when you’re sharing a room with the said person. The next few days, she’d tried to keep their interactions minimal and would only retire to their room when she’s only certain that the cetra was already fast asleep (with the help of Yuffie, albeit begrudgingly), spent her time with Yuffie as much as possible (much to the younger girl’s annoyance again). It was a little difficult in battles though considering the fact that they’d need a lot of coordination during one and the aftermath wherein the cetra took it upon herself to check up on everyone right after. Like right now.

Tifa rolled a shoulder, wincing as it popped a few bones and breathes in a lungful of air when she sees Aerith making her way over her direction.

Aerith was chewing on her bottom lip, eyes momentarily flicking on her bruised shoulder, “Would you like me to look at that?”

“No, I’m fine.” Tifa forced a tight smile. “Thanks.”

“Are you sure?” Aerith tries again, a hint of worry swirling in those green pools, “That looked like it hurt.”

 _It does._ But wisely, she didn’t voice that out loud. Tifa shrugged, which—bad idea because _Jesus Christ that hurt._ She filed a mental note to actually get that checked out later by Yuffie or Barret. Tired of forcing out a smile for the nth time, she cuts the conversation short. “I’m good you should probably check on Cloud.” She bit back a wince at the own bitterness in her tone. _Well, he did get a pretty hard hit._

Aerith furrowed her brows, opening her mouth as if to argue only to snap it back shut. It could’ve been her mind playing tricks on her but there was a trace of sad smile on the cetra’s lips. “Yeah, I probably should.” She says before turning away.

Tifa releases a puff of air weighing down her chest and when she whirls around, she found Yuffie pinning her with an expression that could only be described as _what the fuck?_

“What?” Tifa rolled her eyes.

“You’re such an idiot.” Yuffie huffs, cocking her hip to the side with a permanent scowl. It was a bit intimidating she almost reminded Tifa of those cunning little things they called Tonberry. Small, seemed harmless, but would definitely bite you back in the ass. _Hard._

 _“What?”_ Tifa repeats, scoffing out an indignant sigh.

“Your one sided lover’s quarrel with Aerith is getting a little out of hand.”

Tifa shushes her, eyeing the subject of their conversation who was not more than a few feet from them, tending to Cloud, “Would you stop that?”

“Not unless you stop all this BS. I’m not rooming with you two unless you sort this out like a normal adult,” Yuffie says, her tone holding a finality to it, “God and you have the nerve to call me a _kid._ ”

Tifa’s jaw could only hang low as she watched the girl stalk away.

* * *

  
Tifa sighed as her eyes scanned the dimly lit room, the only source of light filtering through was a lone window, illuminating the space. Two single beds were tucked on the opposite side of the room and she tossed her backpack at the one nearest the window to throw it open. The cold night air hits her skin as she slumped down on the bed and bit her lip to keep herself from hissing in pain upon untangling her hand wraps, the dried blood in her knuckles sticking uncomfortably when she pulls it free.

“Maybe we should get you a new gloves.”

It took two seconds for Tifa to realize she’s not alone in the room anymore as Aerith‘s voice filled the air and another two for her to look up from her untangled hand wraps. Aerith has her arm clasped behind her back as she leaned her weight on the door, a somewhat uncertain smile on her face and she looks _tired_ more than anything else. A twinge of guilt bubbled inside her chest.

“It’s okay.” Tifa says simply. Because it is. And it’s not like she was new to these kind of things. Her eyes flit down her fist, some of the cuts are already scabbing. Some bruises are still fresh staring at her in angry red and purple. She doesn’t really mind.

Aerith heaves a long sigh, exasperated, as if she was expecting that answer from Tifa. She pushed off the door, crosses the room in three easy strides and flops down the bed beside her, “May I?”

Tifa offers her hand wordlessly because it’s— Aerith and Aerith had always exude that soft magnetic force on her. Insistent and always pulling at Tifa.

“Does it hurt?” Aerith asks, clasping her hand gently—then seemed to catch her own words—rolled her eyes, “Stupid question. Of course it does.”

“It’s bearable.”

Aerith’s touch was featherlight against the abused skin and there was a hint of playfulness tinging her tone, “Poor thing. Why can’t you use a sword or have a built in machine gun in your arm. It really had to be your poor knuckles, hm?”

Tifa shrugs, “It’s convenient.”

“Of course you would say that.” Aerith’s lips tugged into a soft smile and there’s something about the way she said those words, like there’s some secret behind it she’s not letting Tifa on. The moonlight outside allowed Tifa to make out those green eyes for a fleeting moment before they dropped to the armlet that holds her materias on her right wrist— it didn’t take Tifa a second to realize what the cetra was going to do, just as quickly, she pulled her hand back.

“You don’t have to.”

_“Teef.”_

Tifa struggled not to smile at the whine colouring that one word, “It’s really fine. You don’t have to waste your mana on a few bruises and cuts.”

“Fine.” Aerith huffs petulantly. Tifa studied her features, almost in awe with how it morphed briskly from a frown to thoughtful to exuberantly bright in just the span of a few seconds. She raised an eyebrow to which Aerith answered with only a raise of her index finger—universal sign to wait—and then she’s clambering off the bed to rummage in her bag from the other side of the room. With nothing to do to fill the gaping silence, Tifa watched the cetra’s back and was forced to recall the last time she’d snapped at the other girl and pointedly avoided having a conversation with her since. She knew it wasn’t fair and the fact that Aerith was talking to her right now doesn’t surprise Tifa, it just made the guilt creep inside her chest all the more stronger, seizing her heart it in a firm grip. Aerith’s just... nice like that. Before she could delve further into that train of thoughts, Aerith’s a tad too chipper voice cuts through the silence, “At least humor me with this?”

“What’s that?” Tifa felt the dip of the bed beside her once more.

“It’s something I’ve bought on a whim. It’s supposed to help with swelling and mild scratches. Organic and all that natural stuff so we wouldn’t have to waste mana.” Aerith’s lips curled into a smirk, uncaps the lid before dipping two nimble fingers in the container. This time, she didn’t give a warning only promptly enclosing her own hand around Tifa’s wrist to rest it atop her lap. She starts lathering the ointment on the skin, her touch more than featherlight, as if afraid she’d break Tifa’s skin any more than it already is.

The cold ointment was a stark contrast to the feel of Aerith’s fingertips. It was hot and stinging but the gentle caress makes up for the pain, as if soothing her, and perhaps it’s that same gentleness that finally made Tifa break, “I’m sorry.”

Aerith tilts her head but doesn’t stop her ministrations, eyes still downcast, “For what?”

“The, uh, other day. I kind of slammed the door on your face.”

Aerith stilled, finally raising her eyes to level her with a stare so intense Tifa almost cowered back if not for the adorable pout forming on the cetra’s lips, “You _were_ kind of mean.”

Tifa’s heart dropped to her stomach. The words like an ice bucket being thrown over her head as her whole body stiffened. She wasn’t even sure what took over her that time, all she knew was the moment she stepped into that door, the need to get away was strong. Like the thought of seeing Aerith giggling _cutely_ at something Cloud had said made her want to boil, which is annoying because why would she be mad about that? Cloud and Aerith are friends, they are allowed to... bond over things. Even if said things included her or not. It was unreasonable and uncalled for and now Aerith’s probably mad because of her dumb—

Her train of thoughts was cut off by the sound of Aerith giggling and pressing the same fingers she’d used on her knuckles to lightly tap her forehead, the scent of minty herbs immediately wafting her nose, “Did you know that you’d get this adorable crease between your eyebrows when you’ve got your thinking face on? Relax, Tifa. I was kidding.”

Tifa lets her shoulders sag slightly, but the frown on her face remained intact, “I’ve... got a thinking face?”

“Mhm.” Aerith reached for her other hand, resuming the languid strokes across her skin, “You’d get this _pinchy_ look on your face. It’s cute.”

Heat spiked up from Tifa’s neck to her face and she’s suddenly glad for the poor lighting in the room, “Oh. I wasn’t, uhm, aware.”

Aerith hums, before taking up on a much serious tone, “I didn’t like that you were ignoring me, though.”

Tifa almost didn’t hear her, it was whispered so softly, as if she never meant for the words to slip past her lips, let alone, be heard by anyone. Her throat suddenly felt dry, like a ball of cotton found itself lodge in, “I... wasn’t ignoring you. There’s just been a lot on my mind lately,” She trailed off because that part was true. The other part, she’s not so sure and to be honest she doesn’t know how to venture in this conversation without confusing herself even more. “Just... I’m sorry.”

“Forgiven.”

Tifa had to double take if she heard that right, “Just like that?”

Aerith arched an amused eyebrow, “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“It’s not!” Tifa blurts in a panic haze, “I was really kind of an asshole and I guess I wasn’t expecting to be forgiven so... easily.”

Aerith peered beneath her lashes, voice dropping an octave lower and a trace of teasing smile forming her lips, “Oh, would you rather I make you _sweat_ for it?”

Whatever the _hell_ that meant, Tifa didn’t want to dwell any further. Aerith did always have a knack for being cryptic. It's like she got her degree for being vague. “I mean, that’s only fair.”  
  
“Hm, if you must insist,” Aerith taps a finger to her chin, muses thoughtfully, then she clicks her tongue, “Have breakfast with me tomorrow? You’ve been spending an awful lot of time with the kid lately I’m _almost_ jealous.”

Tifa’s attempt to not splutter her next words was masked by a clearing of throat, “Yeah, I've been helping her through sparring but, uhm, breakfast we can do, yeah.”

“Oh, so that’s what the potions are for. She’d always complain about sore muscles. At first I was fine with indulging her with small doses but eventually that had to go when it became alarmingly consistent so,“ Aerith held up the green materias on her armlet, “We had to result to a much safer way.”

“Really?” Tifa drops her head, frowning, “Maybe I was being a little too hard on her.”

Aerith was fast to stave her worries off, “Yuffie had always been a little reckless I’m afraid one day she’s gonna end up hurting herself for real. God knows that kid could use a proper mentoring. I think it’s sweet, what you’re doing for her.”

“Yeah?” Tifa smiled upon remembering the stubborn girl, “She’s not making it very easy for me though.”

“Well, that’s Yuffie for you and believe me I _would_ know because I‘ve tried talking to her. It’s like talking to an immovable force sometimes.”

Tifa snickered, “She can be stubborn but she’s just a kid. Someone’s gotta look out for her.”

Aerith’s answer was only a soft smile, the soft buzz coming from the opened window only filling the lapsing silence. Tifa had always liked keeping them open (much to Yuffie’s annoyance because in her own words: “Hello! Mosquitoes!”), it’s somehow a sense of comfort, as if keeping them open would allow her to breathe a little bit easier in this tin-can-of-an-inn and the fresh, cold, breeze of the air would eventually lull her to sleep.

“There. All done. Now don’t go punching robots anytime soon, okay?” Aerith caps the lid, not quite letting go of her hand yet, and much to her own surprise, Tifa found herself dreading when she would inevitably do so. It was kind of nice. The feel of the lazy patterns being traced across her upturned palm, “For the record, I still think you should go with the swords. I think Cloud still has that nail bat thing. Maybe you can borrow it.”

Tifa snorted, “I promise I’ll consider it.”

Tifa could feel the air around them shifting to a much lighter one than before. Tifa stared as Aerith stretched her arms over her head to strain her aching muscles before raising to her full height, “The clerk lady told me they have hot showers, can you believe that?” And she had that wide-eyed look on her face; like she’s sharing a mind boggling news—which is to be fair it kind of is considering their situation right now—a hot shower is not as far fetched from being the next best thing and Tifa can’t help the fondness seeping in her veins.

“Yeah?”

“Mhm! I’m going in.”

“Okay.”

And with all the the casualness in her voice, Aerith spoke, “You’re not joining me?”

This time, Tifa was pretty sure she’s beet red as a tomato and the dimness of the room could do nothing to help her as the indignant squeak that tore from her throat was embarrassing. The kind of embarrassing where it would probably hunt her in her dreams.

“Kidding!” Aerith’s laugh tinkered in the peaceful quiet of the night. She gathered her toiletries while humming a tune to herself and only when she heard the retreating boots of the cetra did she finally let herself exhale.

_What the hell, Aerith. What the hell._

* * *

“I talked to Aerith last night.”

“Good riddance.” Yuffie drawls, lounging on her bed, “What happened?”

“I told her I was sorry I slammed the door on her face.”

Yuffie snorted, “What was that about, anyway? You ever going to tell me?”

Tifa sucks in a deep breath, “I walked in on her with Cloud in our room while they were on Aerith’s bed,” She saw Yuffie’s eyes widened so she hastens to add, “Not like that! They were just uhm— laughing about something. And I don’t know something came over me and I felt like I didn’t want to see it anymore. That’s really it. Wow, it’s so dumb just saying it out loud.” Tifa says all that in one breath but she did felt a little lighter admitting it.

“Oh my God, seriously?” Yuffie was gaping eyes wide as saucers.

“Yeah, I know. It sounds dumb even to me.” Tifa dips her chin to her chest, hands wringing together.

“Tifa.” At that, her head snapped up and it was the first time she saw the younger girl emitting an aura like that. The calm before the storm. Like she’s physically restraining herself from lashing out at something, “You were jealous.”

Tifa’s scowl deepened, she was expecting anything but _that_. “What? I’m not. Why would I be jealous? I don’t even like Cloud that way.”

Yuffie almost pulled out her hair, “That’s because you _don’t_ , Captain Obvious!”

“What do you mea—“ _Oh._ Tifa snapped her mouth shut when it struck her. A puzzle fitting together. “Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.” Yuffie parrots, rolling her eyes, “What are you going to do about it?”

Tifa joins Yuffie on the bed. She needs to take a seat. “Nothing.”

“What do you mean nothing?”

“I mean nothing. She—,” Tifa licked her lips, suddenly overwhelmed, “She likes Cloud.”

“ _What?_ Did she tell you that?” Yuffie guffaws, bordering incredulous.

“No. I just... I can see it.” Tifa offered lamely.

“Well, I guess we’re both _seeing_ different things.”

“What does that even mean?”

“It means I have eyes and I’m not dumb and can actually see that she likes you.”

“Wait what? You think she likes me?”

Yuffie scoffs, crossing her arms, “I _know_ she likes you.”

“That’s— that’s insane. She doesn’t.”

“Tifa, please just do me this one favor. Talk to her and I promise I would spar with you for the rest of our lives, I would even have those weird shitty protein shakes that you insist I drink.”

“They’re not shitty. They’re healthy.” Tifa shots back weakly, but there was a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “I’ll try. But I’m not promising anything.”

Yuffie’s tone softened, “That’s fair enough. Now, shoo! Out of my room.”

Tifa groaned as she was pushed out of the room.

* * *

When Tifa stepped into their room that night after a mindless and long strolling, she was surprised to find the cetra still awake, half-hoping her to be already asleep. She’s chewing on her bottom lip as her eyes focused on a book atop her lap.

“Hey.” Tifa whispered to announce her presence.

Aerith’s head rose upon hearing the noise, her face lighting up into a soft smile, “Hey back.” She whispered just as softly.

Tifa carefully steps into the space, afraid that if she hastens her strides something would magically blow up like a mine that would ruin the serene atmosphere, “What are you doing?”

“Just doing a bit of light reading.” Aerith patted the empty space next to her, “Join me?”

Tifa kicked her boots off to slide beside the girl. She felt more than see Aerith’s head leaning against her shoulder and Tifa found herself welcoming the warmth as she drags a finger across the hardcover, her tone a little bit teasing, “Telluric Scriptures is light reading?”

“Don’t tease. Someone’s gotta save all of your asses out there, after all. This is me taking one for the team.” Aerith giggled which soon followed by a stifled yawn.

“Yeah, well, saving would have to wait,” Tifa gently pried away the book in her grip, “Until you get some proper sleep.”

Aerith hummed, raising her head from Tifa’s shoulder and when Tifa made a move to slip off the bed, she felt calloused fingers enclosing around her wrist. One thing that had always been endearing to Tifa is that for all the grace and gentleness that Aerith had, there’s a raging fire lying underneath it. Almost like a sour candy, sweet but when you bit too hard, it would snap back just as fierce with its flavour. She’s honest without being mean. She won’t put up with anyone’s bullshit. Hell, Tifa _knows_ she could throw a mean punch if she really _wanted_ to and she would probably do it with all the gracefulness in this world. She won’t shy away, always striding headlong into battles with towering confidence that would make her seemed taller than she originally was so for the life of her, she couldn’t figure out why Aerith—bold and confident Aerith—was blushing and wouldn’t meet her eyes as she fumbled her next words:

“Would you, uhm, stay here? In my bed, I mean.”

Tifa‘s lashes fluttered a few times before the words sank in, “Of course.”

Aerith released a shaky breath, “Sorry, it’s silly. It’s just... the nightmares had been bad lately.”

Tifa’s gaze softened as she settled her back on the headboard, “Hey, it’s okay. It’s not silly. Tell me about it?”

Aerith shuffles beside her, once again leaning her head on Tifa’s shoulder, “I don’t really remember most of them. It’s just... it’s scary.”

Tifa was quiet for a moment, not really good with words. Stalling, contemplating on what to do next before she brought an arm around Aerith’s shoulders, and when the cetra nuzzled into the crook of her neck, she knew she’d made the right choice.

“My mom.” Aerith’s voice hitches, and then clarifies, “Ifalna. She used to hold me whenever I would wake up from a nightmare.”

Tifa’s grip tightened around her, feeling like no amount of words could comfort the other girl and the only one she could offer at the moment is her own presence. Perhaps that’s more than enough for Aerith. She hopes it is.

“You smell nice.” Aerith says after a while.

Tifa snorted, laughter rumbling in her chest, “You’re so weird. I haven’t even showered yet.”

She felt more than see Aerith’s smile against her collarbones, “Shut up. You do. It’s earthy and natural. Kind of like... _home_.”

Tifa closed her eyes and breathes in a shaky air. At the mercy of her own feelings, she breaks and hates that she’s even asking, “Do you like Cloud?”

Aerith lifts her head, wrinkling her nose in confusion at the sudden steer of topic, “Of course. He’s our friend.”

“No. Not like that,” Tifa licked her lips, throat bobbing, “Like _like_.”

Aerith’s confusion was replaced with bemusement, now fully facing Tifa, “You think I like _Cloud?_ ”

Tifa gulped, she can see the specks of green in her eyes up this close, “I mean, yeah, well. Do you not?”

Aerith pulled back, gauging her reaction, as if searching for something, “Please tell me you’re kidding.”

Tifa’s brow furrowed, withdrawing her arm self consciously as she let it hang limply at her sides, “I’m not...?”

Aerith’s eyes widened, lips parting slightly, “Oh, Tifa. No. I don’t like him.”

“You don’t? I thought-- why not?” Tifa knew it was a dumb question and she hated that her voice sounded so small even to her own hears.

“You’re really gonna make me spell it out for you?”

“I don’t understand.” And Tifa hates the way her voice cracked this time.

Aerith closed her eyes, takes a deep breath as if she’s getting ready to do something that would physically drain her before opening them again and when she did, Tifa saw nothing but determination in those eyes, “Because I like _you_ , Tifa.”

The silenced that stretched between them after that was so thick Tifa felt like she could slash through it with Cloud’s buster sword. She can feel the thrumming inside her chest, rushing to her ears, almost deafening, “You like _me?_ “

Aerith bit her lip, avoiding her eyes, “Don’t sound so surprised, I wasn’t exactly subtle.”

“I... didn't know. I wouldn’t have known.” Tifa’s heart was full on pounding in her ribcage now, hammering with heavy blows.  
  
"Was my flirting really that bad?" Aerith asked, looking mildly offended.  
  
"You were flirting?"

“Tifa, I asked you to join me in the shower.”

“But then you said you were kidding!”

“Because you looked like you were going to pass out!”

Tifa stares. And stares, and stares, and stares and she must've look dumb but she can't help but bark out a laughter. She’s an idiot. She can almost hear Yuffie’s voice echoing inside her head. _You’re such an idiot._

“I’m glad you find this amusing.” Aerith says with a tight-lipped smile.

Tifa’s eyes widened, gently grasping for Aerith’s wrist, “No, wait, Aerith I’m not laughing at you.“ When she was met with silence, Tifa took this as a sign to continue, “It’s just that Yuffie _knew_ and I didn’t believe her.” A pregnant pause, “I, uhm, like you too?”

Aerith raised a brow, “You don’t sound so sure.”

“Sorry, uhm.” She cleared her throat, “I like you, Aerith.”

Aerith’s eyes narrowed into slits, then it flits down to Tifa’s thumb tracing featherlight circles in her inner wrist before breaking out into a playful grin, “Good. Can you imagine how embarrassing and awkward this would’ve been if you don’t?”

Tifa’s lips tugged into a soft smile, “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Aerith tucked a shy hair behind her ear, sounding sheepish, “I thought you knew and you just didn’t feel the same.”

"Yeah, we're both idiots." Tifa laughed again and this time, Aerith joined her.  
  
“Shut up and kiss me.” Aerith tugs her front shirt, not quite closing the gap, just daring her.

And so Tifa did.

* * *

“I kissed Aerith.” Tifa cleared her throat, eyes glancing around warily, like she’s afraid some monster is going to barge out from the corner right then and there—the inn that they’ve stayed in for the night actually had a small diner downstairs— and when she’s satisfied that no one’s listening and people are going on about their day, she settles her gaze back to Yuffie.

Yuffie stops wolfing down her mashed potatoes long enough to look at Tifa in awe, “I told myself I wasn’t going to say finally but _freaking_ finally, Tifa!”

Tifa grimaced as she thrusts a napkin on the girl’s face, “What did I tell you about talking with your mouth full?”

“What are you my _mom?_ ” Yuffie glowered, but snatches the fabric harshly. “How was it?”

“It was, uhm, really nice.”

“Is what nice?”

Tifa stiffened at the voice as Aerith pulled back a chair beside her. She’s wearing a white sleeveless dress that stops just above her knees, hair still damp and undone from its usual braid. Tifa caught a whiff of the fruity scent of her shampoo when she flicks a lock over her shoulder before dropping to her seat. She briefly wondered what it would feel like to comb her fingers through it.

“Kissing you.” Yuffie deadpans, effectively dodging the not so subtle kick aimed at her shin under the table from Tifa.

Aerith arched an amused eyebrow, “Oh, is it now? I didn’t peg you for the kiss and tell type, Tifa. And with a kid, might I add.” Aerith cupped a palm beneath her chin, studying Tifa with a too saccharine smile, “Should I be worried?”

“No! It’s not like that. I wasn’t— she was just—“

Aerith bit her lip to tame the bubbling laughter before she swooped in for a quick kiss on Tifa’s cheek, “Breathe, honey, I was teasing.”

Tifa flushed furiously and tugs at the collar of her tank top.

“Oh barf.” Yuffie mimed gagging.

Aerith snaps her a sharp look, “Language, Yuffie. And don’t talk with your mouth full.”

“Oh, come on! Not you too!”


End file.
